Foxy
Foxy is a recurring antagonist in Super Mario Bros., appearing as one of the three secondary antagonists (alongside Bonnie and Chica) in a debut episode Five Nights. Biography Foxy is an decomissioned animatronic pirate fox in the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. He remains stayed in Pirate Cove, but at midnight, he swiftly comes out and kills victims who enter his territory just like Freddy and the others. Early Life Before he was Foxy, he was an unnamed child (possibly Fritz) who attended a birthday party at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. At the party, the five children were lured away from the others by Spring Bonnie, one of the two disused springlock animatronics at the restaurant (actually recurring villain known as the Purple Guy wearing the Spring Bonnie suit). He lured them into a back room where he brutally murdered them and hid their bloodied corpses inside soon-to-be-released animatronics, including Freddy Fazbear. The children's spirits remained trapped in the animatronics. When the animatronics were released, parents were quick to ask about blood and mucus oozing from their eyes and mouths; and deemed the animatronics too creepy and smelly, causing the restaurant to close down. Soon the 'new and improved' Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was opened, starring new versions of Freddy and Co. based on the creepy animatronics, known as the Toy Animatronics. The old ones were kept for parts, and would come to life at night, with unknown reasons causing all the other animatronics to do the same (with the exception of the Puppet, who was seemingly constantly sentient throughout the day and night). Every night they attacked the night guards, hoping one of them would be the man that destroyed their lives. Eventually this pizzeria was closed down after somebody used one of the 'yellow suits' once again for sinister purposes, and was replaced a few years later with yet another pizzeria of the same name, this time only using the original animatronics (with modifications to their designs to improve upon the original scary appearances). They still attacked the night guards, just as before, and their behavior continued until the pizzeria closed for good after its popularity reached an all-time low. Years later, the original murderer returned to Freddy's, and destroyed the animatronics, thinking that would stop them from hunting him down. Instead, he unwittingly released the spirits of the first five children he murdered, who converged on him in the pizzeria's Safe Room. In terror, he hid in the same Spring Bonnie suit he had worn decades earlier. Despite thinking he was safe, the suit's age caused it to malfunction and kill him, allowing the spirits to leave the animatronic bodies. Eventually, the five spirits met once again alongside the spirit of the Puppet on the Happiest Day, where they were officially released from their animatronic personas and could finally be at peace. When this theory is explained, The backstory will reveal later on for the rest of the series. Appearances ''Super Mario Bros. Foxy first appears in ''Five Nights. When Mario and Toad have arrived in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, Foxy unphysically hides in Pirate Cove while his two victims are on the case. After the animatronics already move from the blackout, Mario checks the kitchen while Toad is in the dining room until Foxy gets out of Pirate Cove when Toad turned his back. Toad steadily checks the cove, and Foxy attacks him in an ambush. He fails to kill Toad who push him away. Foxy is later defeated along with Freddy and friends when a pillow crushes them, and Toad announces the pizzeria to be burned down. Trivia *When this theory is explained, The backstory will reveal later on for the rest of the series. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Plushies Category:Crossover Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:Kids Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Genderless Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Silent Characters Category:Undead Category:Contradictory Category:Humanoid